Unexpected
by TripTuckerTheThird
Summary: Arizona G!P After testicular implant surgery, Callie convinces Arizona that she truly is a Hufflepuff,


"Well," Arizona began, hesitance in her voice and a slight blush on her chest and cheeks, "What do you think?"

She was standing nude in front of Callie, her body and soul bared to her, so Callie could see the result of the plastic surgery. She hadn't seen Arizona naked in months. Her wife preferred to shower alone now, and she always slept with pyjama pants on. Even if her top was bare and her glorious breasts were pressed against her so deliciously… her cock was hidden.

Except now. Three weeks after her testicular implant surgery, Arizona stood before Callie in all her naked glory. Breasts, the softest breasts Callie had ever felt and held and tasted and caressed and licked on display, pink nipples hardening under her gaze. Her toned stomach and long legs and all creamy flesh and pale skin and god, Callie just wanted to lick every single inch of her.

But her cock was out. Semi hard, it's true length still somewhat hidden, beautiful and pale like the rest of Arizona, over two, that's right, two balls that were smooth of hair.

She wanted to lick there too.

"You look amazing," Callie finally was able to stammer out, her eyes drinking in every last inch of her wife, fingers thrumming with electricity and itching to touch her. "God, you're so beautiful."

"Yeah… but what about my…" Arizona hesitated and then waved vaguely at her dick, that beautiful and glorious cock that Callie couldn't wait to devour. Those beautiful and smooth and round and scrumptious looking balls - even if only one of them was real, she wanted to roll them over her tongue.

"They're gorgeous." Callie whispered, taking a step closer.

It was her who'd found the small lump.

Minuscule and tiny, almost like it was a small scratch, a pea sized lump that was nothing really, it was small and barely there and innocuous and not threatening.

But it wasn't.

She'd had Arizona's cock half in her throat as her fingers fondled her wife's balls, but then stopped suddenly. That lump, that tiny, barely there lump hadn't been there a week ago when she'd last don't this for Arizona. She'd stopped immediately and grabbed the emergency flashlight and started examining Arizona right then, her wife's cock raging hard and still dripping with her saliva as she clinically examined her wife's balls. Except then they had turned to testicles and the mood was ruined.

A quick trip to Arizona's urologist the next day made their whole world turn upside down.

It was cancer.

Luckily, for both of them, they'd caught it early. They'd both made jokes about the fact that Callie could notice such a small change because of how often she sucked Arizona's cock. But the laughs were hollow and they barely made eye contact with each other. They both knew that the jokes were only covering their fear and their sadness and everything else that they didn't want to say.

Cancer.

Because they'd caught it so early, it hadn't spread too far. At first they'd tried to remove the lump, but it hadn't worked out, so a complete removal of her right testicle was in order and Arizona had opted for the replacement surgery. Of course they had to wait for a long time while she healed from the first surgery and then scans and checks to make sure they got it all. But then the second surgery to implant the testicle.

And now she was healed. And bare. And gorgeous and Callie knew why the word "symmetrical" was running through her head, but she couldn't stop herself from saying it over and over again.

"Calliope?" Arizona asked, prompting her into motion. She stepped forward quickly and wrapped her naked wife in her arms and crashed their lips together.

"You're gorgeous and beautiful and alive and I love you so much." Callie whispered between kisses, loving that Arizona was clinging to her as tightly as she was to the blonde.

She wouldn't admit it to anyone but Arizona, but there were a few moments where she thought she'd lost her wife. She saw it in her head, Arizona's doctor telling her that her wife died, and she'd lived her whole life with Arizona in a second. The funeral, the crying, the trying to move on, the not succeeding…. it was the longest second of her life.

But she was here. In her arms. And she was warm and whole and perfect, and they were making out like horny teenagers as her clothes were torn away in haste so they were both naked.

_*8*_

_**three months ago**_

"_Callie, it's time for you to leave," Addison said, quietly and solemnly. _

"_Addison," she replied. Callie could hear the desperation in her own voice, the need to have every second with her wife flowing through her and helping to bouy her. She was staying. "I'm staying."_

_Addison looked at them. Arizona was sitting on the bed in her paper gown, the sample cup held tightly in her hand, as she leaned against Callie. Or Callie leaned against her. Or they leant against each other, Callie couldn't be sure, but they were in this together. _

_After long moments of Addison just staring at them, the red head nodded, and whispered "Hands only," with a slight blush to her cheeks as she left the room. _

_When the door was shut, they collapsed at the same time into each other, their tears fresh and new and quiet as they contemplated the future they might not have, but were trying to preserve. _

"_Can I?" Callie asked quietly. They both knew what they were doing here. Survival rates were high, but there was a chance that Arizona would lose the ability to produce viable sperm. They wanted kids, they wanted oodles of kids, but it was in a hand of cards from a deck they couldn't even find right now. _

"_Hands only?" Arizona asked with a small laugh, the sound perfect to her ears even though it was tinged by tears. _

"_On your dick maybe," Callie whispered back, sliding around the table so she was behind her wife, Arizona almost instantly leaning into her. "But I can kiss you here," she pressed a soft kiss to the spot behind Arizona's left ear, her wife's answering moan soft, her head tilting to provide Callie more access. "Or here," and she lightly bit Arizona's earlobe. _

"_I love you," Arizona whispered, her hands lifting the gown and playing with her cock. Callie continued her ministrations on Arizona's neck, watching as her wife's cock hardened to its full length, it was glorious. _

_She slipped her arms around Arizona and grasped her cock firmly, her fingers entwining with Arizona's as they both worked the length. Her lips continued their gentle assault on a pale and creamy neck, the tendons and muscles tensing and rippling as Callie pressed her lips or her tongue there. _

_This was their last deposit at Addison's clinic. A seventh sample… just in case. She hadn't stayed for the others, but as the date for Arizona's surgery loomed, she didn't leave her. Didn't want to. Wouldn't. Couldn't._

_She'd given her wife handjobs before. Worked her dick hard and fast until Arizona came with a grunt and a moan, loving the way that her jizz covered her hands or her face, the warmth and feel of it. But now they were both crying softly, holding each other tightly, her hand clasped between one of Arizona's as her other continued to stroke her cock, Arizona's other hand gripping the cup like her life depended on it. _

"_I love you Arizona," Callie choked out, her motions against Arizona's cock sure and soft, her tears rolling down her cheeks and falling to her wife's shoulder. "So much."_

"_Cal, I'm gonna… fuck," Arizona whispered, leaning more fully into her chest, letting go of her hand and pointing her dick at the cup. Callie listened and held on tighter as she came with a slight hiccup, watching the cup fill with her sperm, her cock twitching with every release. _

_When she finished, Arizona slumped against her, boneless and relaxed, her chest heaving and her breath quiet in the silence of the room, both of them crying in earnest now, holding each other and their uncertain future between them._

_*8*_

That had been the last time they were together like that, and now Arizona was on top of her, her cock hard and pressing roughly just above her dripping core and Callie was sure she'd come the moment Arizona slipped into her.

This wasn't about sex.

Of course it was about sex, she loved sex, and she especially loved sex with her wife… but this was so much more. It was reaffirmation of everything she'd imagined she lost in that second, the chance to be with her wife again. She'd waited the three months, it had been frustrating sometimes and her hands didn't really get the job done as well as Arizona did, but she needed this as much as Arizona did.

It was about reminding herself that Arizona lived, that she survived, that her wife fought to continue on and they were together in their bed, naked and their hands and lips roamed and touched each other with a passion Callie had never felt before.

"I want to have a baby," she moaned as Arizona lavished her neck. There'd be a hickey there tomorrow, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She'd wear it with joy because her wife was alive and she was whole.

"What?" Arizona asked, her lips moving against her skin and Callie was sure that every single movement of her wife's mouth was sending shocks of arousal through her, straight to her core and was setting her on fire.

"I want to have your baby," Callie said again, wrapping her legs around her wife's waist, and slipping her hands between them. She trailed the fingers of her left hand up and down Arizona's length, loving the vibrations of the groans her wife was letting loose, and slipped her right further to her balls.

Because she knew which one Arizona had lost, she knew that they would feel different. But her scrotum was hot, and her balls heavy… but they were different. Lefty was the same, warm and hot and pulsing slightly, and the right was… not. Her skin was warm and it looked the same… but it felt different.

"I…" Callie started, suddenly overcome with so much emotion that she burst into tears, Arizona's balls still in her hand.

"Calliope, sweetie?" Arizona asked, but Callie was too far gone into the realization that she'd almost lost her wife. She didn't know why she couldn't catch her breath as tears and sobs kept spilling from her, she'd had this realization before. But the smooth surgical scar on her balls made her realize how close she'd actually come to being a widow.

How close she'd come to losing Arizona.

"I…" and she couldn't even articulate why she was crying so hard, because speaking the words would make them real. She couldn't make the fear go away. She didn't want to pop the bubble. Because it wasn't just about now, or this cancer scare, or this time she might have lost her… it made her realize that she would lose her one day. Or one day Arizona would lose her.

"Shh, baby, it's okay," Arizona made to move from on top of her, away from her, and that just made Callie cry harder and wrap her arm and legs around her wife, leaving her right arm trapped between them almost painfully so her hand could still hold Arizona's balls. Ball. Singular. "Okay, okay, it's okay baby." Arizona whispered again, allowing herself to settle on Callie, the brunette feeling immeasurably happier with Arizona's familiar weight on her, her warmth and her body and her skin and her cock and her breasts and just all of her.

"I'm here Calliope," Arizona whispered again, her lips pressing lightly to her ear, causing Callie to shiver through her sobs. "I'm right here."

Callie couldn't stop her tears. At this point she wasn't even crying about what might have been anymore, she was releasing 176 days of frustration and fear and terror and… heartache that never came to be. Arizona stayed on top of her, Callie refused to loosen her legs or her arm to allow her wife to leave, so Arizona continued to whisper reassurances and press kisses to Callie's skin.

Several long moments later, her sobs had stopped and though she wasn't actively crying anymore, tears still slipped from her eyes.

"You know," Arizona began, and Callie felt her heart skip a beat at the teasing tone in her wife's voice. It was a sound that had been missing since that day. It wasn't coloured by stress or by anxiety or by fear, it was just Arizona. Her wife Arizona. "I'm a little worried about all the crying just as we're about to have sex for the first time in months."

And Callie laughed. A genuine full bodied laugh that she felt from her toes to her fingertips, the way it filled her lungs and her heart, and when Arizona joined in, happiness exploded in her chest and she felt the same way she had all those years ago when she fell in love with the blonde.

"You okay?" Arizona asked, her dimples on full display and her voice filled with the laughter and a touch of concern, her face just above Callie's own.

"I just…" Callie started, finally slipping her hand from her wife's balls across her still hard cock, and up to wipe her tears away. "I'm fine."

One of Arizona's eyebrows quirked up in disbelief, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips as Callie just watched. "Mmhmm."

"I want you inside me," Callie whispered, slipping her hand to Arizona's face, watching as the disbelief was replaced with confusion.

"I mean… you were just sobbing uncontrollably." Arizona whispered, turning her head to kiss Callie's palm. "Maybe we should stop."

"Please," Callie whispered, "I want to make love to you." She needed her wife, she needed the reaffirmation of her life. Of her warmth and she stretched and filled her.

"Let me get a condom," Arizona whispered, once again trying to roll off of her, but Callie wouldn't let her.

"No," Callie said, this time using both of her hands to pull Arizona's face to hers. To look into her wife's endlessly and impossibly blue eyes. "I want to start trying for a baby."

"Calliope," Arizona started, but Callie cut her off.

"Life is unpredictable." Callie took a deep breath, still looking into her wife's eyes, Arizona's hard cock twitching between them, her own core pulsing and wet, waiting and need to be filled. "I want to have a family with you, I want to have your baby, and I don't want to wait because sometimes people get cancer and don't find it early enough and then they're gone and they don't get that chance."

"Is that why you were crying?" Arizona asked quietly, her face softening as Callie spoke.

"I could have lost you." Callie whispered, leaning up to press a soft kiss to her wife's lips.

"You didn't." Arizona replied, pressing another soft kiss to her lips.

"But I could have."

"But you didn't."

"That's not the point," Callie whispered, and she could hear the desperation in her own voice, the need to have Arizona understand her. "I could have, and I didn't, but since I could have it made me realize that I could again maybe, and I don't want to have regrets about not trying to do the things I want with you."

"What do you want?" Arizona asked, and this time when she pulled away Callie let her, allowed her because she knew the motions of Arizona's body better than she knew her own, and she knew that the slight rise of her chest meant her hips would follow soon after, and she knew that her cock would slip through her folds to coat herself with Callie's arousal so that she could slip into Callie easier.

And she did, both of them moaning at the feel of having nothing between them, no barriers and no latex separating them.

"You," Callie moaned, "God, you're so big."

"You're so perfect Callie… god you feel amazing." Arizona rasped, fully buried in Callie.

"I just want you." Callie whispered, pulling Arizona's face to her own and capturing her lips in a slow and languid kiss, their lips moving softly against each other, tongues only peaking out to taste. "And to have your baby," she added, her legs falling open just a little wider as she moved her feet to press just under Arizona's ass. "And maybe a trip to Harry Potter World."

"Would we get robes?" Arizona asked, Callie sighing with pleasure as she slipped herself out almost halfway, and gently thrust back in.

"You have to get Hufflepuff," she groaned as Arizona slipped almost all the way out, moving her hips in time with her wife, even after so long apart, their rhythm was second nature by this point.

"But Cal," Arizona grunted into her mouth, "I want-"

"You were sorted into Hufflepuff." Callie whispered, "Harder, fuck me harder." She grunted, a groan slipping from her lips into Arizona's mouth as they continued to move against each other. "God, I've missed this."

"Mm," Arizona groaned, "me too. So much Calliope, I love you so much."

"I love you too Arizona," Callie had to move her face away then, her breathing laboured as Arizona continued to thrust into her gently, every stroke full of purpose and intent, building the fire in her belly and her legs, her lungs full of only Arizona. "I'm close, god, make me come."

Arizona just nodded, her thrusts coming harder and faster, "Just like that, don't stop, oh god don't stop."

And then she was falling, her wife's name falling brokenly from her lips, Arizona falling shortly after, her cock twitching shooting load after load of her come into her womb, the heat of it filling Callie with joy and purpose.

Long moments later, Arizona still hard inside her, Callie pulled Arizona's face to her own and kissed her again, deeply and full of the love she felt for her wife.

"I'll get the stupid Hufflepuff."


End file.
